


Beastars Meets Zootopia

by PonderRose



Category: Zootopia (2016), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Murder, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Partnership, Police, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: The characters of Beastars and the plot of Zootopia. Haru is a recent college graduate ready to join Zootopia's police force. Unfortunately for her, no one else seems eager about her arrival (save Louis). After discovering some foul play, Haru is paired up with cop Legosi to solve a murder-mystery case. LegosixHaru. Legosi is very protective/possessive of Haru. Slow burn.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. The Graduate

Haru's P.O.V.-

I'm not sure when I decided that I want to be a cop; I've always dreamed of being one since I can remember. That being said, I clearly had no idea what I was up against when I announced my career plans to my father. He tried to dissuade me but I would not be discouraged.

I was not discouraged when I was told I had to a prestigious school which would be very hard to get into. I was not discouraged when I had to graduate undergrad with honours. I was not discouraged when I was informed that my undergrad degree would not be enough for me to get a job and I would need to apply for grad school. I was still not discouraged when I finally learned that if I ever wanted to work in law enforcement, I would need at minimum a PhD in forensic science. And I did not change my mind when I found out that I was the only one who needed- or had to overcome- all these requirements in order to get a job; everyone else had an undergrad degree and at most a masters.

So yeah- that's the kind of world I'm living in.

But I did it! I graduated with a PhD by the age of twenty-five, and let me just say, this discriminatory action did backfire a little. Not only had I become a doctor at such a young age but my academic career had made me strong and a seasoned researcher. Despite how hard they tried, everyone had to agree that I had the makings of a good cop, or at my level now, a detective. I hadn't planned on becoming a detective, I wanted to be a cop; but detective work is more elite and pays better so it's not too bitter a pill to swallow. Besides, I'm too overqualified to be a cop now anyway.

That being said, finding work after I received my doctorate proved hard. Despite my CV, no one wanted to hire me- the little "cute bunny" who couldn't harm a fly. No one saw the PhD, they only saw me, and they didn't like what they saw. I'm the one who cops are supposed to protect; I do not do the protecting. And while detectives don't technically protect people, they didn't want me on their force. But I had a secret weapon.

One positive to come out of grad school was meeting Louis. He was getting his masters in criminal psychology at the same university and we met in a class we shared. We became fast friends and when we graduated, we both applied for positions on the Zootopia task force. Louis got an offer immediately; I was told that I needed more education. By then, I wasn't surprised and while Louis was upset that this blatant prejudice, I went back to university anyway. However, six months after I graduated from PhD I gave Louis a call. Two days later I got an offer in my inbox.

Daddy came to the university to help me pack up and move to my new apartment in downtown Zootopia. He had always dread this day- the day I would finally join a police force. It was made all the more bitter that regardless of my education, I would be making peanuts. "I'll make more soon!" I told him reassuring. He was not convinced.

My new apartment wasn't really an apartment in the traditional sense. Rather it reminded me all of my college dorms. A single room with a tiny bathroom. The only cooking utilities were a microwave, a half-fridge, and kettle. There was no stove, oven, and freezer to be found. It was on the first floor meaning it was on the louder side. And don't get me started on the neighbours. Needless to say, Daddy was not impressed.

"So, this is what eight years of university will get you?" Daddy huffed, planting his hands on his hips after he set down the box he had been carrying. "It's the best I could afford," I replied, also setting down a box. He huffed, giving the room a walk through; it wasn't that big and could be crossed in fifteen steps. "It's smaller than your last room, and that was in a college." "Daddy, please. This is my first real job and I wanna stay as positive as possible. I'll get a bigger place when I'm more money, but for now, it'll have to do." Daddy watched me for a moment before sighing. He finally smiled and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my small body.

"Oh, my Haru; my little bunny. How are you going to survive this place?" "Oh, Daddy; trust me, if I can get through finishing my dissertation, I can do anything." Daddy didn't say anything, merely tightening his grip on me. I could tell he was worried about the situation and I think also me living in such a big city all by myself. I simply nuzzled my nose into his shoulder in a tender fashion. "I'll be fine, Daddy; I will. Don't worry about me; It'll be alright." And Daddy gave me a small, loving squeeze. "It better be, baby girl. It better be…."

Daddy stayed in a hotel for the night and the next morning I took him to the train station. Then I went to my new apartment to unpack and rest; I only had like a day to recuperate before I started work. Most employees had a uniform to where but since I was technically a detective, I could wear whatever I want, so long as it was formal and office appropriate. I unpacked, lounged around, and got takeout for dinner.

My alarm woke me up way too early. No, rather it woke me up in the morning way too early; my new neighbours won that award all throughout the night. My phone and tablet both had alarms set so I would be sure I didn't accidently sleep. This of course backfired on me when I almost fell off my bed. I woke with a jolt at the ringing coming from several different parts of the room. My eyes opened and I gave a small agonized groan.

"Nugh…." It's too early for this; it's too early to do anything. "Hey! Shut that phone up!" My now awake and upset neighbours didn't mind pounding on the wall at me. Oh sure; they can keep me up all night but god forbid I wake them up before eleven o'clock? Great- this was a great start to my first ever day of work.

I already missed PhD and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.


	2. Rollcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes to her first day of work.

As I did for every first day of school- whether that be undergrad, masters, or PhD- I made sure to be early to work. Despite my horrible sleep last night I was keen on making a good impression, especially considering that I would be the only "bunny" in the office. I wore my best, most smartest clothes, brushed my fur until it was as smooth as butter, then grabbed a carrot-flavoured muffin on my way to police quarters.

My stomach was in knots. On the one hand, I wanted to stay as positive as possible about the situation- this was my first job, after all. I'd waited eight years for this. On the other hand, the weight of everything began to play on my nerves. I never knew a police person or detective who looked like me, but hey! There was a first time for everything. That's what I told myself anyway.

As I walked down the streets towards the building, I hugged my bag into my chest. Man, was it pounding. It only got worse when I approached police headquarters. The place was massive and very busy, which I guess was per usual. The door was impossibly heavy for me to open alone; I had to wait until someone bigger came along to go inside, with me rushing in right behind. Unsurprisingly, everyone inside was much, much larger than I. Lots of sizable carnivores and herbivores. I wasn't the only plant-eater here, but all of them were either giraffes, elephants, hippos, and the like. Not only was I the smallest but also clearly the weakest. Alrighty- good start to the day.

Unsure of where I had to go for rollcall, I realized that I had to ask someone. That made my heart drop. Everyone was either eying me or wilfully ignoring me, so I elected to approach a couple of herbivores chatting off to the side. They both had coffee cups and donuts in their hands, only looking down at me when I very shyly walked over to them. I already started to regret my decision at their unamused silence. Since they didn't speak first I had to take the plunge myself.

"U-Uh, hi. I'm new here and just wanted to know where to go for roll-call?" I sounded a lot less confident than I wanted to. The two people I was talking to- an antelope and an elephant- merely stared down at me with the most detached bemusement imaginable. Instead of answering my question, the elephant eventually smirked, chuckling to himself.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" He jeered mockingly. My political correctness training from all my years at university kicked in. Besides that, it was a demeaning comment for someone in my position- or any rabbit ever. I gently raised my hands in a defensive fashion. "Oh uh, well actually a bunny can call another bunny "cute", but when other animals say it, it's kinda…"

And of course this did nothing. That metal coil bar began to wrap around my heart as they gave each other a slightly amused glance. Then they peered back at me, both grinning now. "We can call you "cute", bunny," the antelope said before they chuckled again. With that they turned around and started walking away. My face began to fall at the reality of the situation hitting me like a ton of bricks. Oh yeah, I wasn't on the safety of campus anymore. This was the real world, and the real world isn't interested in political correctness towards people like me. With a very heavy heart, I slunk towards the room where they did rollcall, finally finding it on my own just in time. Again, I couldn't open the door on my own so had to wait for someone else to enter and rush along inside. I entered the room to find it chalked full of people, all much larger and stronger than I, and I wasn't the only one ogling at the moment.

The room went from bustling to silence; seriously, you could hear a pin drop. It didn't take a doctor to know that they were all stunned by my presence. It was almost like a sick joke- that they would actually hire someone like me. I didn't see Louis anywhere, though he told me we'd see each other this morning. I didn't know anyone in the room and none of them looked happy to have me there. I felt like an exhibit on display at the circus, but not the good kind; more like the "look at how weird and abnormal this thing is" display. I tried my best not to make a sound as I walked through the room towards the closest free seat to me. All eyes trailed my every movement, silently judging me and the whole scenario with each step I took. I felt sick in that moment, like I'd never have a friend or fit in here. If I wanted to gain their respect at all- of which I clearly had none- I'd have to show them I'm an equal, and it appears I'd have to rely on my education for that. I was the only PhD in the room, and I felt like the smallest, most insignificant one there.

I found a chair beside this male rhino; he looked like a seasoned cop. It didn't help anything that I wasn't wearing a uniform like him or everyone else. He watched me sit beside him with disgust, rolling his eyes at me the moment I dared to peak his way. Realizing that we weren't going to be friends, I took those few extra seconds to scan around the room. Of course everyone was still eying me upset; some were whispering and pointing at me. No one made any effort to hide this from me. None of it was helping my rapidly shattering nerves. And forget about my confidence. My only hope now was to remind them that I was well-educated and worthy of being a detective for their force…. How ever I might do that.

I kept gazing around at my new co-workers, trying- in vain of course- to find a friendly face. I'd settle for anyone who wasn't looking at me with hostility right now. And I found him when my glance finally reached the tall, young, grey wolf sitting in the last row at the seat closest to the open window. This wolf was the only one not staring at me with contempt; there was no negative emotion in his face. Rather, he had an expression of shock. It was as if he was trying to grasp what was happening currently and struggling to do so. He looked like he couldn't believe I was here, like physically here. It didn't seem possible to him that someone like me- a dwarf rabbit- could work on any police force, never mind a metropolitan city like Zootopia's force. But he didn't seem angry about it- not even a hint or a whiff. No, it was pure, unadulterated, flabbergasted shock; nothing more, nothing less. It was honestly like he'd never seen someone like me before. Maybe it was because he was the only one staring at me with zero hostility at the present moment, but I found his reaction the most curious and strange. Maybe that's also why I watched him back for a few seconds, or at least until the side door opened and the police chief came in.

Everyone stood up and I followed suit, not really knowing what else to do. The hippo standing at the front of the room announced the chief's arrival, along with his righthand man. That's the first time someone smiled at me today. Chief Bogo entered, followed by Louis. While the former completely ignored me, Louis immediately looked in my direction and smiled. Relieved at this positive response, I smiled back; a real, true smile. It was my first time seeing him in almost a year, so I was happy to see him regardless. I gave a tiny, discreet wave; since he was in front of the room he gave me a head nod in reply. Then he stood at Chief Bogo's side who was at the podium ready to address everyone.

"Alright, alright; everybody sit," the chief ordered us. Everyone sat, including me which I understood was a mistake the moment I did. These chairs obviously weren't designed for me, and so I had to stand; as inconspicuously as I could of course. If anyone noticed, they didn't address it.

"I got three items on the docket," Chief Bogo pointed at the clipboard on front of him. At first I wasn't sure if he was going to introduce me or not; most people here must know who I am but it still seemed necessary in a way. I silently held my breath as Chief Bogo began to speak again. "First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room….." Oh boy, here it comes. I didn't think he meant an actual elephant, despite there being a couple around. But to my surprise, the chief looked to the literal elephant in the room. "Francine, happy birthday." Oh, ok then. No biggie; I'm sure my turn is coming up soon.

"Number two, you may have heard of the new detective starting today. Miss Haru Hopps…." Oh…. Oh. Oh no….. My hand was already raised up in the air before I had time to contemplate what I was doing. Once again, all eyes were back on me and Chief Bogo looked at me like I was a delinquent child interrupting the classroom. A drip of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. Be confident, Haru; be confident. You need to show these people that you belong here.

"Erm, doctor….." I corrected in the most timid voice possible. It was my first time hearing my own voice in the room, and by extension all of theirs. The chief simply blinked at me as if he didn't understand what was going on. "What?" He didn't hold back any venom in his tone either towards me. I gulped to clear my throat before I dared to speak again. "I-It's Dr. Haru Hopps. I-I just got my PhD…." Oh boy, I can't describe the irritation and apathy in his glare to me just then. I immediately saw that my plan had backfired and I looked petty and like someone trying to fill big-person shoes. Suddenly embarrassed, I shrank in my seat as far as I could, wishing that the floor would just open and swallow me up. Chief Bogo shot me one last intimidating glare. "Right," he said before returning to his agenda. That was the last he spoke of me that meeting.

The chief pointed to this large posterboard on the wall with a bunch of pictures and strings tied to it. It was a map of Zootopia and all the photos were of various individuals. "Finally, we have fourteen missing people cases. All herbivores from different sectors. And city hall is right up my tail to find them. This is priority number one! Assignments," Chief Bogo held out his hand to which Louis handed him a bunch of red folders. The chief then proceeded to put on his reading glasses and list off the names of officers to each file in the room. He named everyone… except for me.

Right at the end, when it was just me and Chief Bogo in the room, he removed his glasses and sighed. Louis left with the others, giving me a little wave upon exiting. I waved back, then turned my full attention to the chief. He was watching me was a sort of distain- one which everyone I'd met so far had shown me. Well, almost everyone.

With another sigh, he glanced down at the file. "And you- our first bunny; detective Haru. Parking duty. Dismissed." Parking duty? I sat there shell-shocked. I have a masters and a doctorate, and he assigned me parking duty? That's not even supposed to be my job! I'm a detective; not a rookie cop. I felt like now was the time to speak up for myself or forever hold my piece.

"Uh, chief. I uh…. I'm a detective; not a cop," my hand rose up to my chest. "So? You think you're too good for parking duty?" He instantly challenged me. I backed off a little but still tried to hold my stance the best I could. "No! No, of course not! It's just that… erm, m-my training is in forensic work. You said there are fourteen missing people cases. I can help with that for sure!" Again, I sensed my nerve begin to crack as his eyes intensified onto me. "You want to do some detective work? Fine. There's someone scamming meter five in town square. Figure that one out, "doctor"," this was all said before the side door slammed shut behind him. I stood there gobsmacked, unable to move for a few seconds afterwards.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking. Daddy told me from the start that society would never accept a bunny in law enforcement. Everyone told me for as long as I could remember, and I never listened. I thought that getting a PhD- as I was told I had to- would change the way people saw me. I really thought I could cross that barrier. But no; no, I was just fooling myself. Everyone will always only see me as a bunny, and only ever a bunny. It doesn't matter how many degrees I have- I'm always going to be a dwarf rabbit first and foremost. Just this cute, little, helpless bunny rabbit. I let out the longest sigh of my life. Then, with the heaviest heart I've ever carried, I grabbed my file from the table and headed towards the door.


	3. Something In His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legosi and Haru have their first silent run-in with each other.

Despite my eight years of education, I didn't really know where to begin with my first ever assignment. It would have ironically been easier if it had been a murder or kidnapping case, but I just wasn't trained in meter scams. Still, I treated it like any other case and went about the proper procedure; though it did feel weird being out in public wearing rub gloves so I don't compromise any evidence.

The first time I did was locate said meter, which looked like any other meter. After an initial inspection and search for evidence, I retreated in order to "monitor" said meter. I watched, and watched, and watched. The only person to use the meter was this gecko parking his car and he did everything right. Around noon the boredom was starting to get to me. I had been sitting on this concrete step going over and over the file, trying to identify anything I could use to solve the case. But there was literally nothing. No dates of when the scam or scams happened, no amount of how much was taken, no witnesses or who discovered the meter was being scammed- nothing. I wasn't even sure it was getting scammed the longer I waited. Maybe Chief Bogo just told me that to shut me up- who knows?

While I was sitting there, not really doing anything, I failed to notice someone walking along the opposite side of the road from me. "I am a real detective; I am a real detective….." I simply repeated this over and over to myself while staring up at the sky. That's when I heard a meter tick, causing me to glance forward. My eyes widened as I saw a familiar face staring back at me.

The wolf! That wolf from earlier- the one gawking plainly at me back at the police building. He must be on patrol here. Our stares locked, with neither of us reacting right away. A sudden bout of profound shyness overtook me and I very timidly waved at him. I don't know why I waved; I didn't really know what else to do. I guess I wasn't really surprise when his back suddenly archer and he appeared confused. His long, lanky arms were stiff out at his sides and his eyes were wide- very wide indeed.

They only lowered after blinking, and that was in response to me standing up. Mr. Wolf, whoever he was, flinched as if to catch himself. And then he relaxed his shoulders, just a little bit. His eyes finally tore off of me and wandered in every which direction; every direction that is, except for my direction. I watched a bit perplexed as he began to walk off, never looking at me again in that interaction. Meanwhile I observed him leave, my head trailing him as he walked off. He disappeared down the street, rounding a corner when he reached it.

I didn't know what to make of Mr. Wolf. He just seemed so baffled by my very existence. It could be that I'm on the police force, but maybe it was my size, or the fact that I'm a rabbit. I don't know what it is but something about me wigged him out in a way I'd never seen before. I wasn't afraid of him; I'd known other wolves before. But not a grey wolf as large as him. Still, I didn't know how I felt about him. I guess it really didn't make a difference; we'll probably never say two words to each other. But still….. My gaze lowered in the direction he just left. But still….. There's something in his eyes. That, I can't deny.


	4. A Friend On The Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Haru meet up after a year apart.

["And now, I present to you the graduating class of 2017!" Cheers and applause erupted all throughout the stadium.

Daddy had just finished hugging me and crying when a friendly, familiar face showed up through the crowds. I glanced his way and instinctively smiled. "Hi, Louis." "Haru," he approached Daddy and I; he was still in his graduation gown like me. Daddy also gave him a warm grin, holding his hand out for a shake. Louis followed suit and the two shook hands. "Congratulations, young man. You should be very proud of yourself." "Thank you, sir. We should both be proud," Louis's eyes returned to me. My smile only widened at him. Daddy glanced between the two of us before politely excusing himself. "I've got to go say hi to your supervisor, baby girl. I'll be right back; you two don't move," Daddy left. "Alright," I said as he took off. Then I gazed back to Louis's soft eyes upon me. He grinned sincerely and I mirrored his tender expression.

"Well congratulations, Haru. You did excellent on your thesis." "Not as good as you! And congratulations to you too, Louis. You're bound to get a great position for sure." "You as well. They'd be a fool to turn you down with your GPA." "Oh, I don't know about that," I responded meekly. Louis watched me for a moment, visibly relaxing his shoulders; he shoved one hand into his gown pocket- a sign he was happy. Then his stare scanned around the building.

"A whole year….. I can't believe we've graduated already." "I know; the time's just flown by," I nodded in agreement. That's when his eyes moved back onto me. "You're applying for the force at Zootopia too, right?" "Uh huh! My application's all ready to go!" "Good, mine too. We'll get on the same force for sure," he sounded a lot more confident than me. When I didn't reply, his lips parted again but no sound came out right away. He drew in a deep, deep breath. "I want… us to be on the same force."

My eyes softened onto Louis. "I know; me too. But I really don't know, Louis. They may say I need more education." "You have a masters degree- a very good masters degree. What more could they want from someone applying for the post you are?" I sucked in my lips, afraid to say anything. Louis waited another minute before speaking again; this time in a much softer voice.

"This will be the first time we've been apart in over a year….." "It will be alright; I promise it will. Hey! Even if I have to go back to school, we can still visit each other," I tried to be as encouraging as possible, even though I too was dreading the upcoming situation. "You're my best friend, Haru; you've been my best friend all throughout masters. No one's going to replace you when I start work- no one." Awe, Louis. My eyes lowered onto him even more, if that were possible. "Thank you, Louis. It's the same for me; you're like a brother to me now. I'm going to miss you so much." "Me too, Haru….. Me too," Louis sighed.

We stared at one another for a second longer, letting a comfortable pause settle over us. Eventually Louis's gentle, loving smile returned to his lips, as did mine. "Well done….. Haru." "Yeah, you too…. Louis," I had to hold back my tears by now. Like clockwork, Louis and I then proceeded to walk towards each other, opening our arms. They wrapped tightly around the other, holding as close as we could.]

I came back to the police building dejected and downtrodden. A full day pointlessly watching a stupid meter. I never caught the guy- probably because they wouldn't come around with a cop sitting right firkin there. "You're not a cop; you're not a cop," I had to keep reminding myself out loud. It became very evident that the reason I was assigned such a menial job was because no one on the force wanted to be my partner. Louis couldn't do it; he had to be at Chief Bogo's beckon call. And everyone else made their feelings blatantly clear to me. Well, except for Mr. Wolf but he didn't even try talking to me. If anything, it's like he wanted to avoid me- just like all the others. Nugh, this is so pathetic. I can't believe how senseless this all is.

The police building wasn't quiet but I didn't recognize anyone inside. Chief Bogo or Mr. Wolf where nowhere to be seen anyway. The front desk was vacant, leaving an array of empty donut and cereal boxes behind. At the moment I didn't care; I wasn't in the mood to see anyone. I just threw down my file, not holding back any attitude while doing so. Down onto the desk it went and I let out a disappointed sigh. I didn't see how this day could get any worse. And luckily, for the first time in history since anybody uttered that phrase, it actually didn't get worse! Far from it, in fact. A well-known, beloved voice caught my ear right before I was about to take off.

"Well, well, well, Dr. Hopps; finished her first day at work. How does it feel to be a member of the force?" "Louis," I whispered his name more to myself than him. I turned around to see him smiling at me. He was in his uniform, looking very professional and lovely. Of course I reacted with a warm, affectionate smile in turn. "Hello, Louis." "Haru," he came up to me, spreading out his arms. Just like he used to do, he lifted me up off the ground, giving us a playful twirl letting my legs swing all about. He breathed, and so did I; it felt so good to be hugged by him again.

"Mmmmm, I missed you," he cooed. "I missed you too, Louis; I really, really did." "And now we're working together. Just think, we'll each other every day," he set me down on my feet, still holding onto my waist. "Yes, we will! When you're not running errands for Chief Bogo, that is." "Har har, very funny. This is our first time seeing each other in a year and there's no way I'm letting you go just yet. Have you had anything to eat yet?" He leaned in his head so to press his forehead into mine. "No; I was um…. working," if you can call it that. "Good. Then allow me to take our new detective out for dinner," Louis straightened up and took my hand in his. I gave his a squeeze. "It would be my honour, sir." Satisfied with that, he led me towards the door, keeping hold of my hand the entire way.

My best friend brought me to a local café. We grabbed some tea and some food and found a table to sit and chat. Louis took a sip of his Earl Grey. "Seriously though, why didn't you just call me when you graduated? I could have gotten you a job so much sooner." "Ah, Louis; you know I don't like nepotism." "Heh, that went down the drain fast," he chuckled. "And how. Six months of job hunting will do that to a person," I took a bite of my strawberry shortcake. He chuckled again, leaning back in his seat.

"So, how was your first day on the job? Pretty exciting, eh?" "Oh! Oh uh… uh, yeah! Real… exciting," my eyes drooped. Louis watched me for a moment, then shook his head. "Yeah, I bet. You should also know that you're still a horrible liar, Haru." "Is it that obvious?" And he grinned at me.

"Heh, don't worry- it'll get better," Louis picked up his fork. "Mmmmm, you sure about that?" I rested my chin on my closed hand. "You're a PhD. They're not going to underuse your skills." I looked at him silently for a second, then let out a long sigh. "I'm a meter maid." Louis almost choked on his piece of cake; he had to give his chest a few whacks.

"You are not!" "I am… I'm trying to solve the mystery of meter five, or was it seven? I don't remember." "Well, I'm sure it's just temporary until Chief finds you some better work. You should be put on that fourteen missing animals' case." "I know! I don't know why he gave me such a menial assignment….. No, wait; scratch that, I do." "Haru….." Louis's eyes lowered sadly onto me. "I don't know what I expected. Well, it definitely wasn't this but that's probably my fault. Why did I think they'd ever see me an anything other than a helpless, cute, little bunny rabbit?" "Oh, bunny girl; you are anything but helpless," he reached across the table to pat my hand. "Thanks, Lou," I flashed him a grateful smile.

Louis grabbed his teacup again and took another sip of his now lukewarm tea. "Let me see what I can do. I'll talk to Chief tomorrow and see if I can get you reassigned." "Awe, thanks. But I can't depend on you for everything at work." "Why not? I'm in an influential position; I wanna help you. Besides, you wouldn't need my help if they gave you the job you deserve." "Mmmmmm, you got a point there. Well, alright; but don't get into any trouble with the boss over me. I want them to like you," with another smile, I finished off my cake. "Ah, they like me well enough. Enough to promote me to second in command only after a year on the force."

"You've done really well for yourself, Louis. How are you liking the Zootopia force?" "Pretty good; Chief Bogo isn't the worst boss to work for." Really? Coulda fooled me. Louis drank the rest of his tea. "It's a lot more administrative work than I'd like now, but overall it's not a bad gig. The force is pretty efficient and everyone's easy to get along with, considering the amount of large carnivores there are." "You have a lot of friends, then?" He shrugged. "I wouldn't call them friends; more so office acquaintances. Let's just say I'm well-respected at work." "Well, that's better than being hated," I giggled before a thought popped up into my mind. Hey, yeah; Louis's been on the force for a while now. So he must know our co-workers fairly well.

"Speaking of our co-workers… What's the deal with that grey wolf?" "Who? Sergeant Legosi?" He blinked at me confused. I nodded. "What about him?" "Uh, I don't know. He seems…. scared of me almost. Has he never seen a rabbit before or something?" "A dwarf rabbit, likely not; and I doubt he's ever spoken to one before. Eh, he's alright; a bit quiet but he's strong and gets the job done. Can't say I know him really well." "Hmmmmm, that's ok. I was just wondering," I leaned back in my cushion. Louis wiped his mouth and looked at me.

"It will get easier, Haru; I promise you it will." "You can't promise me that, Louis," I gave him a clever smirk. But he remained adamant. "Yes, I can. You'll make friends soon and I'll do what I can to help. You know you always have me." "Thank you, Louis. You have me too- you know that." We smiled at each other, with Louis lowering his gaze onto me. "I know, Haru….. I know."


	5. Confusion And Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru doesn't understand Legosi at all.

"Today's going to be a good day. Today's going to be a good day….." I repeated to myself while staring in the mirror. Rollcall was much in the same, with- big surprise- me being put back on the same meter watch. I was really beginning to hate that stupid meter. For the first half of the day I sat on the same step, munching on potato chips and not really doing anything. It was mind-numbingly boring, especially for someone who just spent the last four years conducting independent research.

I had just finished my first bag and reached for my second when all of sudden, I was struck with the desire for ice cream. A bit irresponsibly, I snuck a quick glance around. Well, it's not like anyone was supervising me; no one would know if I made a quick dash to get myself a frosty treat. Only problem, the only ice cream joint around was one catering to elephants.

Now, you'd think that because we're both herbivores, elephants wouldn't mind serving someone like me. But you'd be wrong. Big herbivores didn't care for us smaller guys. We were a nuisance to all big species, only getting in the way and bugging everyone. Never mind the fact that we didn't choose to be born this way or literally had no control over our size. But alas, sadly no. The rule of thumb in society was that smaller herbivores usually stuck with other small herbivores, while the bigger plant-eaters could, and did, hang out with whoever they wanted. They didn't have to fear the carnivores like us. I mean, what idiot is going to try and take down a rhino? That fight's already won and the rhino's the one walking away.

Louis was the exception of course. From day one he never judged me for being a bunny; I think it actually endeared me to him more. He was very protective of me and he seemed to enjoy being so. He once told me that I gave him a meaning to be strong, a reason to use his strength. He took pride in being one of the stronger herbivores and saw how well that complimented with my weak, fragile nature. Fine by me. I liked being protected and just liked Louis as a person. There's lot I admired about him and more than that, he was genuinely easy to be around. He's truly like a brother to me- the brother I've always wanted.

I sighed, slinking down on my cement curb. Then again, I really, really want ice cream. Who knows? I'm not just any rabbit; I'm an adorable tiny dwarf rabbit. Maybe they'll be in a good mood today and be nice to me for once. I mean, they are a hundred times my size and could crush me with a single step if they wanted. What did they have to gain from being mean to me? Growing a little more emboldened, I promptly got up to my feet, brushed myself off, and headed to the ice cream place.

As expected, I couldn't open the door myself and had to wait for someone to leave before I could enter. Seriously, why couldn't more places have automated doors? It would save me a lot of time. Inside was crawling with large herbivores, all ignoring me for the most part. I began to regret my decision as I anxiously approached the front counter. It was so tall that the server had to bend over it to see me. This peeved-looking elephant with a number of years on him glared down at me with the most unimpressed eyes; the same kind of eyes everyone gives me at work. So basically I was used to it.

The server huffed under his breath as if he wasn't getting paid enough to deal with people "like me". "Can I help you, Miss?" He tone was as dismissive as you could get. "I um…. uh…" Wait, what did I come in here for again? Oh yeah, ice cream. I straightened my stance and tried to sound as natural as possible. "One cookies and cream scoop…. please." He gawked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Listen, bunny. There aren't any rabbit ice cream joints in your part of town?" "Uhhhhhhh well, technically I live downtown, so….." My hands did that "in conclusion" wave at my sides. "You trying to be smart with me, bunny?" "N-No! No, of course not. It's just that… I'm actually on duty right across the street and I kinda can't leave so…. I thought I'd pop in here for you know…. an ice cream," I thought this explanation would help. It did not.

His big blue eyes narrowed in on me- intimidatingly so. "Yeah right. Do you know how much one of our cones weigh? You probably can't lift six pounds, let alone sixty. So why don't you just beat it, meter maid?" He even had the audacity to shoo me away with his trunk. "Actually I'm a doctor… er, detective," I cautiously corrected, though I had no idea why I was doing so. Not like he'd care. "So?" He shrugged. "Would you get lost, bunny rabbit?" One hippo, who was currently in line, called out. "You're holding up the line," said another elephant right behind me.

I stood still as a statue for a moment, unable to move and unsure what to do. I sucked in my lips and held my breath. I'd been kicked out of places before but man, did this sting. Without saying anything, I still had my lips pursed together as I suddenly rushed towards the exit. Again, I wasn't able to open the door on my own, causing a few patrons to laugh at me. The hippo who hollered out to me earlier opened it for me and I ran out. I was in such a hurry that I almost ran into someone walking along the street outside.

My head nearly bursting with tears turned just in time to see Sergeant Legosi standing there. Our eyes met, rapidly so; his wide and instantly confused. My vision of him soon blurred with tears as my feet kept moving of their own accord. I just had enough time to see the wolf glance at me, in at the people now watching us from behind the shop window, and then back at me. By then I was hurrying down the street back to the safety of my concrete step. I sat inside the doorway, hugging my legs into my chest; my face buried into my kneecaps. "Stupid, stupid- I'm so stupid!" I heard myself whisper. Why was I surprised? What did I think was going to happen? Bigger herbivores don't like us little guys. I can't expect them to treat me with respect, and if herbivores don't respect me why should carnivores? Just thinking about it made me cry more. And Legosi saw it too! Ugh! This is a nightmare. A total, absolute nightmare.

I'd been crying there for five minutes or so, just bawling my eyes out silently. I know I shouldn't have cried so much over something like that, but I suppose it was the stress and disappointment of everything. I always think it will be better and it never is. That's ultimately my fault though. I've got to adjust my expectations on the world; I constantly set them too high. I give people too much credit. No one will ever see me as an equal; no one will ever see me as anything other than a weak, defenceless, little bunny. No one…

My ears instinctively perked up at the sound of something touching the concrete beside me. I peered up, rolling my head to the side to see Legosi there. Wait, Legosi? What the…..? What is he doing here? He was bent down, in that position from setting down a small cup of chocolate chip ice cream. I simply ogled up at him in pure confusion. He seemed startled, almost embarrassed to be caught by me, even though he was placing the ice cream right beside me. As if I wouldn't find out it was him somehow. But our eyes locked and his grew with alarm again. He immediately arched his back up. Then, without making a sound, he timidly spun around on his heels and walked off in the other direction; he didn't look back at me once.

All I could do was blink at where he had gone off to- blink and gawk. Wait, did he just…. did Legosi just buy me ice cream? He must have figured out what happened back in the elephant's ice cream parlour. He must have put two and two together when he saw me crying and running away without any frosty treats. So he…. He actually went to buy me some ice cream somewhere else? Just to make me feel better? And by the looks of it, he didn't want me to know it was him doing it either.

The tears in my eyes began to dry up as I gazed down at the slowly melting scoop. That… was super kind. Really kind. No one's done anything like that for me since Louis. But why? I thought Legosi was afraid of me, or if not afraid of me he didn't want anything to do with me. He's done a great job at avoiding me like the plague this far. So then why…..? Why would a carnivore- and a grey wolf at that- do something nice for a bunny like me? Did it bother him to see me cry like that? If so, why? I didn't understand…. I picked up the ice cream cup and pink plastic spoon along with it. I don't understand….


	6. The Covert Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Haru to meet someone special on the team.

Louis called me to an informal meeting after my shift was over. He was meeting with someone on the force and wanted me to come along. I got all excited when I considered that this might be a potential case prospect.

I quickly ran home, got changed into clothes that weren't sobbing in sweat from sitting in the sun all day, and hurried to meet Louis and our co-worker. Louis was waiting for me alone outside the police centre, flashing me a smile when I came into sight. "Hi Louie," I greeted him. "Hey, honey bunny. Ready to go get some tea?" "You know it," joining his side, I took his arm and let him escort me away. To my surprise, we didn't go to your typical café but a dingy teahouse at the rougher edge of town. I'd be scared if I wasn't with Louis, who was armed with a gun I might add.

Louis brought me to the back door, which he glanced around before lightly tapping on the door. It opened, only to reveal a chain on the other end. A black and white eye peered out before the door shut again and the chain was taking off. "Inspector McHorn," my eyes widened at this giant panda standing in front of us. He was massive, just like any bear, and very weathered. He looked battle-hardened, complete with a scar over his eye and stitches on one side of his cheek. He wasn't wearing a police uniform and you would never know he worked for the force just by looking at him. The exact opposite, in fact. This panda shoved one paw into his pants pocket and gazed down to me, then back at Louis. Meanwhile Louis rushed me inside; once in, the panda shut the door and locked it again. Man, that door had a lot of locks on it!

"Good evening, Inspector. I trust you had no trouble getting here," the panda then led us into the teahouse- which I understood by now was not a real teahouse- further. "No more than usual. This is Dr. Haru Hopps; the new detective on the force," Louis went on to introduce me. The panda paused, glanced back at me from over his broad shoulder, and gave a little head nod. "New detective, huh? We're lucky to finally have someone qualified fill that position." W-Wait, I couldn't help but blink in shock. Did he just…. did he compliment me?! Me?! No bigger animal has ever complimented me before, save Louis. Even Louis seemed pleased with this, though he didn't appear to be as startled as me.

"Haru, this is covert detective Gohin Cha. He's head of Zootopia's undercover operation." Oh…. Oh! Ok, now everything made sense. I nodded my head showing I got what he was talking about. I'd heard that Zootopia's police force had an extensive undercover ring, but I didn't think I'd actually meet anyone active in it in person. And what's more, he doesn't seem to care that I'm a drawf rabbit; that seemed more unbelievable than anything. Detective Gohin took us to this nicely decorated oriental-style room with a low table and mats on the floor. "Thirty? I just put on a fresh pot of tea," he walked over to a tea kettle on a burner while Louis and I sat down on the floor at the little table.

"Gohin's in charge of overseeing the Black Market," Louis explained to me. I almost choked on pure air, if that were actually possible. "The Black Market?!" I didn't think we were allowed to talk about that place so casually like that. I'd heard of the Black Market back in undergrad; everyone knew that Zootopia had one. But just like the undercover cops keeping an eye on it, I never thought I'd actually ever see it, never mind visit it. I got the distinct feeling that it was nearer by than I previous imagined. That idea made my fur stand up on edge.

"The police here in Zootopia turn a blind eye to that god-forsaken place. We see it as a necessary evil, so it were. That's because no matter what they say, all carnivores have the same desires under their sheep's clothing. That's why the Black Market exists," Gohin poured the bamboo tea into three cups and carried them over to the table on a tray. He sat down cross-legged like us and handed us each a cup. I took it from him, giving a nod in thanks, and stared down into my tea for a moment digesting what he just told me. Gohin must have noticed my pensive response because he continued talking. "The meat sold at the Black Market secretly comes from hospitals and funeral homes. Think of it as a legal loophole. It's illegal for carnivores to eat live people, but there's no law protecting dead herbivores." "That's why we have a covert operation working here; to make sure no living people are harmed," Louis tacked on. "That's right, and since herbivores have started disappearing off the street, my job's gotten a lot more stressful," the panda remarked. I glanced between him and Louis thoughtfully.

By now they were both watching me intently; I could tell they were analysing my facial response and body language. Not in a malicious way- more so making sure I was alright with the information being presented. Still, I knew they'd feel better if I said something. My mouth opened a little. "So… Y-you think the missing herbivores might be on the Black Market, then?" I asked. Gohin leaned backwards a little, lowering his head mildly. "If they are, their abductors are doing a ridiculously good job covering their tracks." "We have no proof they've been sold underground yet," Louis clarified to me. "Makes sense…"

I nodded in a comprehending manner. Gohin's head then turned to Louis. "Is that why you brought her here? Is she going to join the covert team to find those missing cases?" Louis hesitated to answer a moment, though I'm not sure why. I thought it so obvious that's why I would be here in the first place- once I knew what was going on.

Eventually the deer drew in a long breath. "The chief isn't utilizing Haru's skills effectively. If you have work which will keep her out of the line of danger, I think she could be a very valuable asset to your team." Louis, I peered at him a bit in awe. Gohin's head nodded contemplatively. "Mmmmmm, we only have one other doctor on the squad- me. You're right; we could use someone like Detective Haru right now." "What kind of work would you have me do then?" I felt bold enough to ask the panda. He looked at as if to be studying my character for a moment. Then he took a considerable sip of his tea.

"That being said, we've never had a bunny on the force before. I realize you have respected skills we are currently lacking and do need, but I also can't ignore the fact that you're a small herbivore. On the other hand, maybe that will work to our advantage. Carnivores might be willing to open up to you, no matter their tick." "Their tick?" My eyebrow raised. Gohin glanced to Louis, then back at me, waiting a long second to answer my question.

"We live in an integrated society alongside carnivores, but that doesn't change the fact that have predatory instincts. They may want to get along with you, but just their reason wants it. It's a camouflage for their desire to rip through your meat and devour it." "Gohin," Louis frowned disapprovingly. "Don't baby her, Louis. She's bound to find this all out eventually and besides, she's a full-grown adult; she can handle the truth," the panda retorted to him. His head spun back in my direction; his eyes locked with mine.

"Look, Detective. Most carnivores will fight the urge to eat you alive; some succeed better than others. But some will twist their hunting instincts into romantic feelings." "What….? Like an herbivore fetish?" I frowned, already disgusted. He nodded. "Some just have… unique sexualities. It's rare but it does happen. The point is that if you go out into the field to do some detective work, carnivores will flock to you for those two reasons. It could be helpful in finding out some detail in the underground scene. Just be aware of the reality of your situation. I know we work alongside carnivores on Zootopia's force, but you can never ignore the fact that you're an herbivore- whether on duty or elsewhere," Gohin finished up.

"Wait, hold on. Who said anything about Haru going out into the field? She works in forensics; not covert missions," Louis slammed his hands down onto the table, suddenly grabbing both of our attention. I blinked in surprise while Gohin didn't look startled at all. Meanwhile the deer took a few steadying heaves. "I thought she might be able to help you with any evidence you have acquired, Gohin. I never intended for her to work with the public, especially in a god-forsaken place like this." "I know you're worried for her, Louis. But you don't have to be. I'll look out for her," the panda tried to calm his nerves. Louis's expression only intensified however.

"No, I don't think so. If you had some off-the-scene type job, then maybe, but this is too risky for a new recruit. I'll keep my eyes peeled for other work you can do, Haru," Louis then said to me. His eyes much softer when looking at me. Gohin scoffed and folded his arms. "Alright, but who knows how long it'll be until that jackass Bogo gives her something useful. We can sure use her down here, Louis." "I don't mind, Louis; really. At least until you find me something else," I reassured him. It's not that I particularly wanted to work for the undercover crew in the Black Market scene, but I would go crazy if I didn't get off that damn meter soon. Louis merely shook his head though. "It's too risky. At least now Gohin knows who to come to if they dig up anything. But I'd rather you stay close….." Louis…..

My gaze lowered onto him; my little hand reached over to cover his. He placed his free hand over top of mine. "Thanks, Lou. I appreciate you always watching out for me." Gohin simply tisked unimpressed. "He's being a bit too overprotective if you ask me." "She's a dwarf rabbit, Gohin," Louis shot him a glare. "So? We may not have had anyone like her before on the force but I still think she could be useful in a way larger herbivores and carnivores aren't." "Not if it compromises Haru's safety." And Gohin shook his head. "We're a team; we look out for each other." "And what about the carnivores on our team?" I asked him; the image of Legosi rushing through my head. My and Gohin's eyes met once again- his firmed onto mine. "That's when you need to learn who you can trust and fast."


	7. Those First Few Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legosi and Haru speak their first few words to each other.

Walking to work the next morning, I considered what Gohin said last night. He's right; I've always knew he was right. Detective or not, I'm still an herbivore first and foremost. I can't forget that; not even at work, where I'm surrounded by carnivores who are sworn to protect us little guys. But that's the world we're living in. And it would be wrong to discriminate all carnivores because a few give into their temptations. I know all about being discriminated against and it's not fun. I don't want to do that to carnivores, but I don't want to be an idiot either. Maybe I should just do as Gohin says and wait to see who I can trust; I'm sure there's gotta be some. Louis wouldn't have made it so I could come and work if that wasn't the case.

I entered the building and headed straight for rollcall. This was my third day on the job so I was getting used to how things worked around here. I didn't get so many wide-eyed stares whenever I entered a room anymore. The occasional side-glance and sneer came my way, but I wasn't such an object of ridicule and disgust as when I first arrived. I entered the room and as per usual went straight to my seat. Once sitting, I was able to reflect on my situation a little.

Curiously, I peered around discreetly. I could lie and say I wasn't looking for anyone in particular but… a part of me wanted to see if he was there. Legosi…. The memory of him bringing me ice cream yesterday ran through my head. He was….. the first carnivore to do something nice for me. Then again, I shouldn't let myself get swept away by that. I mean, we've never said two words to each other. And I don't know why he'd bother being nice to a rookie on the team like me…. "We live in an integrated society alongside carnivores, but that doesn't change the fact that have predatory instincts. They may want to get along with you, but just their reason wants it. It's a camouflage for their desire to rip through your meat and devour it." Or perhaps I already know why…..

My spine stiffened up a bit once I spotted Legosi sitting at the back by the window; he was in his usual spot. Our eyes locked and he shuffled in his chair a bit, suddenly staring every which way not at me. Awe, Legosi… Maybe he's shy. Louis could be right; he's probably never talked to someone like me before. Then… would it be alright or even appropriate for me to try and talk to him? Wait. Do I… want to talk to him? Why? What could we possibly have to say to each other? I suppose I could ask him about the weather but that's corny. I shouldn't speak to him unless I got something better to say than that. Still….. While he looked everywhere but me, I took the opportunity to study him. He's really, really tall; like seriously tall. And lanky; his arms dangle down at his sides. He's got this really cute white patch on his face; I wonder if all his fur will turn white someday? And his eyes are wide and bulky, like sponges absorbing whatever they touch. His claws looked sharp but I doubt he's killed anyone with them before. I don't think he's harmed anymore as a matter of fact. I'm not sure how I knew that- I could just tell….

After the briefing, Chief Bogo dismissed us all and everyone clambered to get out of the room. Louis and I gave each other one last smile and wave as he trailed the chief out the other side door. I was one of the last ones to remain, waiting unless everyone much bigger than me had left before heading out. I exited the room and rounded the corner, and you'll never guess who I bumped into.

My eyes winced shut and I apologized on reflex. "Sorry," I rubbed my head a little. When I reopened my eyes, I saw a stunned Legosi standing right there in front of me. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he looked as if he'd just stepped into the twilight zone. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was internally freaking out, despite his calm- albeit shocked- demeanour. And that's when I realized that the first word I ever said to him was "sorry". Sorry?! You couldn't have bungled it up more if you tried. Sorry, indeed. How pathetic was I? He's going to think I'm a total loser, if he doesn't so already. Man! I didn't sign up for any of this; I just wanted to go to my lame parking meter and watch for the invisible robber pilfering meter five. Or was it three? Who cares!

After letting a little moan, like he was also unsure what to say next, Legosi's mouth opened slightly. "Are you alright?" He sounded more put together than I. So his first words to me are a complete sentence: are you alright? Great, looking like we're off to a terrific start; insert eyeroll here. Still, I decided the best way to go forward was just to run with it. Neither of us made a sound the preceding seconds, acting totally weird around one another. But I didn't want it to stay that way- soon enough I forced a smile, if just to break the tension.

"O-Oh! Oh, I'm fine. I just… wasn't watching where I was going. M-My name's Haru; what's yours?" What?! You idiot! Why'd you say that? Obviously he knows who you are; of course he knows who you are! Everyone knows who you are! And you already know his name, so why are you bothering to ask? My heart sank at the thought that this was his first interaction with someone my size. He's going to think I'm totally vapid and shallow, what with me crying on the step yesterday. I almost physically cringed when he opened his mouth again.

"Legosi," he said simply. Legosi, my eyes widened a tiny bit. Hearing him say it sounded… different. I couldn't put my finger on it but it sounded different coming from his lips. As if a child suddenly remembering her manners, I smiled at him; this time as real as I could manage. I was still feeling really shy around him for some reason. Well, actually I know the reason- it's because I'm a bunny and convinced I've done smaller herbivores a disservice by how clumsily I've acted. Mr. Wolf here didn't seem to mind so much though.

"It's nice to meet you," I ventured to say. That's when his back bucked; his arms flinched at his side. "Uh, y-yeah! You too….." I opened my mouth to say something- I wasn't sure what yet- when another voice interjected into our conversation; if you call this a conversation. "Hey, Legosi! Would you hurry it up?! The others are waiting outside!" An upset tiger hollered over from down the hall. Legosi's head immediately spun in his direction. "C-Coming!" Then his eyes shot back to me. "H-Have a good day." "You too," was the last thing I said. With one final glance my way, Legosi rushed to re-join the others. I just stood there for a moment, veering off into the direction he'd disappeared. That… was our very first interaction ever. And I didn't even thank him for the ice cream. My hand rested on my beating chest.

What did I make of Legosi? What should I make of him? I've never had any carnivore friends before, and I had no proof that he wanted to be friends with me. We worked at the same place, after all; that's about the extent I was willing to think we had in common. Still…. There's something in his eyes. Why whenever he looks at me, it's like I'm the last person in the world he's going to see? And why does he seem ok with that?


	8. That's Not Why I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru recalls a fond memory between her and Louis.

I took my tea latte from the baristi, which is the male counterpart of "barista". He handed me my drink, double-cupped of course. My fur was very fine meaning that it didn't handle extreme heat or cold very well. I took it and gave him the usual "thank you". In response, he flashed me a wide, flirty smile. This hedgehog rested his elbow on the counter in this causal manner, planting his other hand on his hip. "Anything for you, baby bunny," his tone tried to be seductive- trying and failing miserably.

Oh, gross; I inwardly cringed. I've only been in Zootopia for less than a week and I've already got guys trying to slide into my DMs. Yeah, nah. I don't mean to brag- and trust me, this is not a brag- but men have always flocked to me. It's no big mystery as to why either. I should clarify that smaller herbivore males flirt with me; bigger species, not so much. I was popular with small herbivores because basically, I'm cute. All dwarf rabbits are targets of affection because we're "adorable". It used to be a refreshing change, since large herbivores and carnivores treated me as nothing more than a nuisance who had to constantly be babysat. So it was nice to have guys treat me special. That is until I finished high school.

As a grown-ass woman, it's annoying as hell. Despite me getting an honours degree, and an MSc, and a PhD, guys still treat me like a doll they want to woo. Daddy told me since birth that our kind is especially week, even for smaller herbivores. As a result, no matter how much I grew up and achieved in life, they still continued to look at me like a baby. And for some unexplainable reason, guys dig that. To be honest, I wouldn't mind it if it came from a place of genuine care for me, but mostly guys "protect me" for their own stupid egos. It always comes down to what they want from me; what they can get out of me. Meanwhile no one ever asks what I want- oh no. It's never about as a person- not in the least.

["Huh? What was that?" "I-I said that I…. I like you; I really like you, Haru." I could only blink up at Hojo baffled. Here we were, in the university cafeteria, where he cornered me. I was just here taking a study break! I wasn't expecting a confession right here and now; we're right before exam season for pete's sake!

What made it worse was the fact he was confessing to me like we were in middle school or something. This was masters! Who goes up to someone in university and is all like "I have a crush on you"? Like seriously; grow up! Why he thought this was a idea is beyond me. And didn't he already have a girlfriend besides? Did he break up with her before he approached me? Who knows. I feel bad for her if he didn't, though.

After a moment of quiet, I grasped that he probably wants a response. Alright, fine; whatever. He's not the first guy I've turned down this year anyway. I sighed, turning my head to the side back to my noodle order on the table. "Uh, thanks; I-I happy to hear how you feel but… I'm not interested in getting a relationship right now." Hojo stared at me for a second, then went on undeterred. "Well, we don't need to have a relationship. Just one night would be…" I instantly frowned, feeling more than a little insulted. Yeah, he definitely hasn't broken up with his girlfriend. He's just looking for a single hook up, or likely more than a single time. What a creep. I can't even believe his audacity. "No, thank you," my tone was much more tart this time. Too bad this had zero effect. He actually leaned in towards me! "Awe, come on, sweetheart? Just one night? I really like you, Haru; I can't get you out of my mind. Ever since I first saw you….." "I'm not interested, Hojo." "No, don't say that. Just hear me out."

"No, you hear her out," a sudden new voice made us jump. Both our heads turned to see an enraged Louis marching over to my table. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Weren't you listening? She said no," Louis spat at him, coming to stand up behind me; he placed his hand over my shoulder for emphasis. Hojo, who was so invested earlier, suddenly backed down- physically anyway. "L-Louis! I-I didn't see you there!" "Clearly," Louis's eyes narrowed onto him. "I-I wasn't… we weren't….. I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't know you two were…" Hojo didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to. My best friend's glare ripened.

"We're not- not that it matters. She told you she wasn't interested; end of story. You shoulda let it drop there like a man." Louis, my eyes grew at his boldness. Even Hojo stuttered a little, unsure how to respond to this. I saw my opportunity to interject. "Yeah. You already have a girlfriend anyway." Oh, the look in Louis's eyes when I said this; I wish I had camara. The colour drained from Hojo's face as the sudden realization hit that he was caught red-handed.

"You have a girlfriend?" "No! Well, uh kinda…" Hojo's hands shot up in front of him defensively. Louis came out from around me, taking a threatening step in his direction. His eyes locked with Hojo's and they weren't going anywhere. "You were going to ask Haru out when you're taken?" "No! I wasn't!" "Then why? Did you want a one-night stand?" Yes, a hidden grin rolled in my heart; I know it's horrible but I was honestly loving this now. I only wished Hojo's girlfriend could see how much he was squirming now- the douchebag. "O-Of course not!" Hojo's foot slid back a way. "What? You gonna dump your current girl for Haru?" "I uh….." He didn't say no immediately. Louis took another fuming step towards him.

"Get out of here. And don't even think about talking to Haru again. You dare to jeopardize her reputation just so you can get laid by the prettiest girl on campus? Don't even look at her; don't you dare her way. She's too good for you, you scumbag." My eyes were large and my lips were pursed shut. I couldn't get over how in awe I was right now. Neither could Hojo. Without making a peep, he turned around and scuttled away like the loser he was. After a few deep breaths, Louis then glanced over his shoulder back at me. His face was much calmer when looking my way. "Sorry, Haru. Are you ok?" "I'm fine," I'm great actually, but it wasn't me I was thinking about just then. With a long huff, Louis joined me at the table, sitting across from me. I couldn't take my stare off him.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked, breaking the silence between us. "Yeah," Louis ran his hand over top his head past his antlers. "Mmmmm, you sure?" I gently pressed. His eyes met mine and his face visibly relaxed. "Yeah, just pissed off. Who does he think he is, treating you like that? He didn't even break up with his girlfriend first. He's such a bastard….." Louis's voice trailed off. I merely watched him for a bit longer. When I felt he was ready, my hand extended out to rest over top of his. My thumb ran up across the top of his hand.

"You're always looking out for me, Louis." He looked at me and grinned. "Well of course I am. You're the only person who can truly calm me down; I can relax and be myself around you. But more than that….. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Haru." "Oh, I'm fine, Louis. You don't have to worry about me." His eyes lowered onto mine. "But I do, Haru; I really do." "Thanks, Louis…. You always make me feel really safe, but that's not why I love you." "Oh? Why then?" He chuckled. "You know why. Because you're the family I never knew I needed."]

My eyes fluttered open softly. There I was, standing with my hot tea in hand, ready to head out the door and back to work. I don't mind being babied, so long as their obsession to protect comes from a place of love.


	9. The Night Of Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets attacked and is saved by someone unexpected. Awakening of Legosi's predatory and protective instincts.

It was my night off- my first time ending before four since I started. It was still my first week and I wanted to make a good impression, but when I offered to take the night shift Chief Bogo's sour expression said it all. So I came home early, after doing some grocery shopping along the way. It was about nine o'clock now and plenty dark outside. My room was lacking any tv and I only had my laptop and tablet to keep me entertained. I know I shouldn't be complaining- it wasn't any different all throughout grad school- but… I don't know. You ever have those nights when you feel restless? There wasn't anything good on to watch and I was growing bored.

A sigh fell from my lips as I gazed absentmindedly out the window. It's already so dark out…. I really shouldn't go outside now. Daddy made me promise that I wouldn't leave my dorm after sunset back at the start of undergrad. But I did, on occasion. Nothing ever happened and I rarely was alone. Zootopia was still a new city to me, however, and I lived right in the middle of downtown. Maybe that worked for my benefit though; there are streetlights everywhere and if I stick to busy roads, I'll probably be fine. Honestly I did know better but my mind was trying to convince itself since I really was bored to death in here.

After another minute of debating with myself, I pulled myself up, put on my coat, grabbed my keys and headphones, and headed out the door. It wouldn't be a long walk; just a short stroll around the block. In when my earpods and I waltzed down the hall and out the front door with little reservation.

It was fairly quiet on the streets, which was typical; I wasn't expecting anything different. The odd person passed me here and there, but nothing out of the usual happened. As a result, I wandered passively, minding my own business and listening to my music. This was something I did all the time back in grad school; walking helped me to deal with the stress of university. Now it was just to elevate boredom.

I rounded a corner, not really paying attention to my surrounding anymore. I knew there was someone walking far behind me but I didn't think it was a problem. I guess I was too busy listening to my tunes and trying to find the next song to play to realize what was about to happen. The last thing I remember was scrolling through the M section of my playlist before something suddenly felt….. off. I would have noticed it sooner if my headphones weren't in. I paused the music and stopped walking, just standing there in the street for a moment. I don't know how I knew but something wasn't right. It felt like I was being watched…. stalked.

A quick peak over my shoulder confirmed my suspicions. I slowly removed my earbuds and didn't take my eyes off him. This jet-black jaguar was standing roughly ten feet behind me, just…. staring. For the first five seconds I thought he might want to pass me; maybe I was walking slower than him. But I knew something wasn't right since he had stopped too. He came to a halt and was eying me from where he was standing. His glowing yellow eyes were so fixed onto me that they actually shown through the darkness. His hands were buried in the pockets of his black hoodie. He wore only black, with this weird red armband around his upper left arm. It had a symbol on it but I couldn't make it out from here.

Now, I don't need to say that I was afraid. I was suddenly terrified. If you've ever been stalked before, you know the feeling. Your body tenses up and you feel like you're going to vomit, you're so scared. It was obvious that he was trailing me, and my stomach sank at the prospect that he might have been following me for a while now, getting closer inch by inch. I don't really remember all the details accuracy; my brain immediately went into flight or fight mode. And with us rabbits, it's always flight mode. I lost all feeling in my legs which were getting ready to run. Actually, the only thing I remember feeling was pressure in my temple lobs, like someone was pressing the sides of my forehead with their thumbs. Then- in the blink of an eye- it happened.

That man will be with me forever, or at least his eyes will. They turned from glossy yellow to searing black in half a second flat. Absolutely predatory. There are no words in the English language to describe how profoundly wrong and threatening they were. I'd never seen the face of a killer before but tonight….. I knew without having to think that this man was hunting me, and he intended to kill me. Or so I thought.

I don't remember exactly when I started to run; my memory gets fuzzy after that. But this cat bolted faster than I'd seen anyone sprint before. My consciousness kicked in again once he grabbed me by the arm. I threw myself away from him and he barely caught me, just nabbing me by the wrist. His grip was powerful and tight; you could tell by the way he held me that he wasn't going to let me go. I heard my voice raddle through the streets, though I don't remember screaming.

That's when I grasped that he wasn't going to kill me, or at least not yet. He held me in place but didn't do anything else. Granted, this was a five second interaction so there wasn't much time for him to do something. But I figured that if he wanted me dead- as in him eating me- he'd have butchered me the moment he nabbed me. Instead he yanked me closer to him- hard. It was so painful that I lost all sensation in my arm for a second. I winced and began contorting my body in unnatural ways, trying desperately to escape his mighty grasp. I wanted to yell "let go of me" but I couldn't make my mouth say anything out loud. All my effort went into trying to pull myself away from him.

I also expected him to shout at me, commanding me to stop wiggling, but he didn't. Again, what I'm describing is a ten second long interaction so far, thus limiting the span of which we could do anything. Somehow, and I have no idea how, my arm slipped a little and when he retightened his grip I felt something painful digging into my skin. This bastard's claws actually broke through my skin! Again I winced but this was the trigger I needed to regain control of my mind. The man stood there, wide-eyed and jaw hanging open; clearly making me bleed wasn't part of his plan. And I could tell the scent of my blood was driving him insane. As he was losing control, I was establishing it over my face anyway.

My mouth suddenly shot open. "Help! Somebody, help me!" I had time to shriek before his other hand reached over to cover me mouth. He was breathing heavily now with saliva spewing out between his teeth. It was like a pressure-cooker about to blow. Fear regripped every atom of my being and I truly contemplated for the first time in my life that I might die.

I can't explain it- maybe my brain knew the end was near and wanted to distract me- but in that instance, I found myself glancing at his red armband. It was your typical armband with two symbols on it; I mistakenly thought it was one before. One was the character for "day" and the other for the word "depravity". Day depravity? What kind of symbol was that? What did that mean? I didn't have time to contemplate it however.

My attacker was literally panting right now from the self-control he was asserting. His lips parted and he said something I'll never forget. "Just a bite…" That's when his toothy mouth began to open up wide and I winced my eyes shut on reflection. It's no surprise that neither of us were paying attention to what was going on around us, or he likely would have let me go.

Before either of us knew what was happening, I found myself begin yanked away from him by my other arm. My body swirled around, not stopping until I was finally out of his grasp. Then we both blinked and I saw Legosi there holding onto my arm. Legosi! My heart skipped a beat- several beats- in my chest. He had cemented himself between us, pulling me to the opposite side of him. He didn't look at me; his wide eyes were fixed on the jaguar.

Legosi's eyes were a colour I'd never seen before. They were red, and not just any red but a glowing red. His pupils were so small and distinct that they barely shown through. His glare was predatory as well but in a different sort of way. Not a "I want to eat you" way; more of a "I'm going to fock you up" sorta way. I actually thought he might kill my attacker for a hot minute.

The moment we were separated, the man's face contorted as he rapidly came back to reality; it was a drunk person immediately sobering up. Then his expression went from one of shock to pure, unadulterated fear. I think he was acting on instinct when he turned on his heels and made a run for it down the other side of the street. Heh, not so nice when you're the one being hunted now, is it? I honestly expected Legosi to let go of me and chase after him; he was on-duty, after all. But he surprised not only me, but himself I think.

Instead of running after him and arresting him, Legosi let go of my wrist. Then, without warning, he proceeded to literally wrap his body around me. I'm serious! He crouched down so I was positioned between his legs. His long arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. His head was beside mine, though he was still on high alert. I could feel his heart pounding through his shirt. He didn't make a sound, aside from his beating heart. He just held me on the pavement like that, not letting me move or anything.

For my part, I was confused beyond all hell. Confused but not afraid. Legosi is a wolf; he's a carnivore too. My blood must be affecting him. Hey, that's right! My arm is bleeding. So my scent must be traveling… Oh, now I get it. It dawned on me just as other unfamiliar voices started to come around.

"Hey, who's that? What's happened?" "What are you doing?" A few people asked. Everything clicked however, when a nearby loin licked his thick lips with his moist tongue. "What's that delicious smell?" Now I see; he's protecting me. Legosi himself must be fighting his own urges, and the best way to do that is to protect me from others…. Other carnivores in the neighbourhood who might detect my scent. It's almost as if Legosi is acting on instinct, protecting his prey. Well, I could lie to myself and say that's not the case, but I knew deep down it probably was. Still, it's the only thing keeping me alive right now. How's that for irony?

Someone must have figured out what was going on and called the cops. This became apparent when sirens were heard in the distance. Two police cars rounded the corner and stopped beside us on the road. By now a considerable gathering of people had coagulated. The first ones out of their cars were Legosi's two partners: an eagle named Aoba and a tiger named Bill. Aoba instantly went to address the observing crowd while Bill rushed over to us.

"What happened?!" He demanded. "That lady almost got abducted," a bystander yelled. "Detective Haru?" Bill's eyebrow went up. I didn't say anything, preferring to stay in the safety of Legosi's strong arms. Man! I didn't know it could feel so secure to be held by a carnivore. Sure, I was still shaken up by the whole event but I didn't feel so vulnerable anymore. Too bad Bill wasn't satisfied with this. He looked at Legosi.

"Where is he? Did he get away?" While Legosi didn't answer Bill's questions, he sighed. He shook his stripped head then looked at me. "Are you alright, doctor?" I didn't respond, not too keen on talking to cats at the moment. "Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Bill pressed. Again, I didn't say anything. He let out another frustrated sigh. Then he made the mistake of stretching out his hand my way. "Come on. You're safe now."

Legosi's eyes couldn't have glared at him harsher. "Don't touch her!" He said in a tone neither of us had heard from him before. Bill could only blink in astonishment as his hand fell back a little. Then he got mad. "Dude, I'm only checking if she's alright! You don't have to get so upset over it! What if she's injured and needs medical attention?" Legosi failed to reply, simply holding onto me longer. Bill rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and it was around this time that Aoba joined us.

"Detective Haru! Are you alright?!" He sounded a lot more worried than Bill. Once he got a good look at the scene, his softened his gaze onto Legosi. "Legosi," was all he had to say. Those were like the magic words and Legosi practically snapped out of his predatory spell. He instantly retracted his arms, letting me go. This left me sitting on the pavement by myself as he scrambled to get to his feet. He got to his feet but stood very close to me the whole time. Aobo grinned approvingly up at him before looking back at me. He kneeled down so we were at eye level, almost.

"Are you ok, Detective? Did he hurt you anywhere?" "Only….." I motioned down to my arm with my head. Aoba glanced down at it then up to my eyes again. "Don't worry; we'll get that cleaned up for you. Did you see where he ran off to?" I pointed down the direction my attacker vanished. Aoba checked at it, nodded at his partners, then straightened back up. "We'll send some cruisers out. In the meantime, Detective Haru needs to be brought to the medical centre back at the station." "You know the chief said no one leaves until he gets here," Bill countered, crossing his arms. That's when another set of sirens filled the evening air. We all glanced to the upcoming cars. "Ah, speak of the devil….." Aoba remarked.

The car parked, badly I might add, and both passenger and driver doors opened. While the chief was still climbing out his side, Louis had already sprang out of his door. "Haru!" He screeched, scrambling over to me. I had enough time to open my arms up for him, where he collided into me. He embraced me on the ground for some time; just long enough for Chief Bogo to approach the crime sign. He glanced at everyone, then at me. "Alright, boys. Someone care to tell me what happened here?" No one answered right away. Louis picked me up off the cement and held me in his arms princess-style. All the while I noticed Legosi watching him intently. Or he was until Bill notioned to him with the side of his head. "Ask him."


	10. Right After The Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru contemplates what just happened to her.

Pain. It’s painful…….. 

I winced as my arm rubbed up against the bedding. It’s bandaged now so it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. To be honest, I didn’t think about the pain until I was at the station, being looked after and hearing everyone shouting and arguing in the hallways. Louis, Chief Bogo, Bill, and several others were yelling their lungs out by the time I was told I could go home for the night; I’d have to report to the chief’s office first thing in the morning. As I left, I got a glimpse at everyone and noticed Legosi was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was still at the crime scene or something. 

A female herbivore drove me back to my apartment. I went upstairs and jumped straight into bed, not even changing out of my clothes first. I just wanted to rest, and rest and forget……. Only I couldn’t forget. I couldn’t shut my chattering mind off no matter how hard I tried. I grabbed onto both my ears, pulling them down in hopes that would quiet my brain. Unsurprisingly it did not. 

So what now? What am I going to do now? How can I move forward from this? Can I move forward? It felt like I was frozen in time, back when that creep held onto my arm. I felt sick, like I wanted to leave this body he touched. It was so gross but…… There had to be a “but”. I felt totally disgusted and warm at the same time. I don’t know how to describe it; I just didn’t feel as vulnerable as I probably should have been. And secretly, deep deep down, I knew why too. 

How did I feel about Legosi? He’s a carnivore; he had his moment tonight too. But……. He didn’t eat me; he didn’t even try. My blood set his predatory instincts off in a different way. He crutched over me, guarding me like I was the most precious thing in the world. Well, perhaps “thing” is the wrong word to use here. He treated me like his prey tonight- I’m not so stupid as to not realize that. I saw the colour of his eyes; I saw the way he looked at me. Yeah, I’m not going to deny what’s going on here. 

But what I don’t understand is if Legosi saw me as his prey, then why didn’t he bite me? Why was his first instinct to go into protection-mode rather than consumption-mode? I don’t get it……. If he really did see me as his captured prey, then why didn’t he kill me? He was in the right mindset to do it……. It must have took all his strength not to bite me; I bet it was even painful for him. So then why……..? 

["We live in an integrated society alongside carnivores, but that doesn't change the fact that have predatory instincts. They may want to get along with you, but just their reason wants it. It's a camouflage for their desire to rip through your meat and devour it."] Oh! Oh, right; that’s right. I’d almost forgotten……. Legosi might be twisting his hunger for me into feelings of friendship. Maybe that’s why he stopped himself from eating me, despite how much he probably wanted to tonight. He used that canine energy to protect me from other carnivores instead……. Huh. Is it weird to say I’ve never felt safer in my life? 

What?! I gave myself a mental kick. Of course it’s weird! What’s wrong with you, Haru?! You almost got eaten tonight! Feeling safe is that way you should be right now! It shouldn’t matter than another large predator went out of his way to defend you with all his strength! Legosi wasn’t even protecting “me”; he was guarding his prey. I’m nothing but prey to him……. That’s it! That’s it…….. isn’t it? 

With another sigh, I rolled onto my back, resting my arms out at my sides. So then why did it feel so insanely good to be cradled by him like that? I felt so safe and secure, it was crazy. I actually wish he held onto me longer. Again, I can’t explain why; I have no clue where these feelings are coming from. I do have a theory, but it may be wrong. 

My theory is that I’m doing the exact same thing that Legosi is doing to me. My survival instincts are telling me that Legosi can and is willing to protect me- obviously. So it feels physically good to be held by him because I know he won’t let anything happen to me while I’m in his arms. It makes sense when you consider the vulnerable position I was in back then. Except in my case, I’m using Legosi’s strength to my advantage. I’m just using him then…….. 

I couldn’t put my finger on it but something felt off about that analysis. I didn’t want to think I was using Legosi as my own personal bodyguard, but there had to be some reason his arms felt so wonderful around me. Mmmmm, maybe I’m overthinking it; maybe it’s all much simpler than I’m making it out to be. I liked Legosi; he seems like a good person to me. After all, he spared my life…….. I don’t mind that he held me tonight. I can’t say why I did, but I know that I did for a fact. My lips parted a sliver. [I don't mind being babied, so long as their obsession to protect comes from a place of love.] Yeah, that still holds true. That’s still true……..


	11. A New Case And Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is assigned a new case with a new partner.

Legosi hadn't looked me in the eye since last night. He was back to acting shy and evasive around me. He actually positioned his chair as far away from mine as possible. It didn't hurt my feelings; I understood he felt extremely embarrassed over what happened. I felt really bad for him, actually. It's not his fault he's a carnivore with instincts. I'm sure he didn't mean to huddle over me last night, though I rather liked it. Still, he wouldn't know that; all he must be thinking right now is how he let his predatory instincts take over, showing a lack of control in front of me. Only it wasn't a lack of control….. After all, he didn't eat me.

I was looking at Legosi when Chief Bojo loudly groaned; he'd been up all-night working on this case. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Alright; let's go over this one more time. You were walking alone outside by yourself…. for some reason." "Yes." "And you were trailed by a jaguar?" "A black jaguar- yes." "Uh huh. And this was around ten o'clock?" "It was that late?" My eyebrow cocked. The chief let out another deep exasperated sigh, glaring off to the side.

"Do you remember anything distinct about him? Any traits or specific features which would help identify him in a line up?" I considered Chief Bogo's question for a moment. Anything distinct? I honestly struggled to create a mental picture of my attacker on command. I mean, well I remembered his eyes and the fear they instilled into me, but I couldn't really re-create his exact image in my mind's eye. Maybe it's my brain's way of protecting myself- it'd be too scary to remember him exactly. Still, there had to be something I could recall….

"Erm, he was…. tall? Average size, I guess. He was wearing all black and… uh, I don't… know what else. Um….." What else, what else? Could I think of anything…..? Oh, wait! I perked up intrigued. "H-He had an armband on!" "An armband?" The chief's eyebrow raised. "Yes. It was red and it had uh, some symbol on it," I scrolled through my memory desperately. "What symbol?" "It was um, uh…. two words. Um, "day" and uh….. "desperate"? Mmmmmm, maybe "depravity"?" "Can you draw it for me?" The chief pushed a pad of paper and pen to me. I picked it up and draw the character for "day" and "depravity" side-by-side. It looked right to me. Chief Bogo took the paper and scanned it over; his eyes locked onto mine.

"Are you sure this was on his armband?" "Yes. It was… weird; the letters were black." "Ok. Is there anything else? Did he say anything to you?" "No, uh he…. He…... He acted really strange." "Strange? How so?" The chief leaned forward a little, interested. "Well he didn't…. He didn't want to kill me, if that makes sense. It felt like he wanted to abduct me." "Abduct you?" "I think so. He didn't try to bite me; at least not right away," I nodded. He rubbed his thumb under his chin, letting a lull come over the room. Then he clicked a red button on his desk. "Clawhauser?" He said into an intercom. "Sir?" The voice answered on the other side. "Send him in." My ears perked up again. Wait, send who in?

The office door opened and in stepped a familiar presence. Legosi and I both perked up; he with nervousness and me with elation. "Detective Cha!" I breathed. This massive panda completely ignored everyone else in the room, instead stepping straight over to me. He bent down so to be at my eyelevel as he stood beside my chair. "Are you alright, Haru?" "I-I….. Y-Yes, I'm fine!" "She's not fine. That jackass sliced up her arm pretty good," Chief Bogo scoffed. I caught Legosi flinch at this through the corner of my eye. Meanwhile Gohin inspected my bandaged arm carefully. After a second, he released me and straightened back up. His head spun to face Chief Bogo.

"What do you know?" He asked the chief. "Not much. There's no security footage, no DNA- no thanks to Sergeant Legosi over here," Chief Bogo's thumb stuck out in a frazzled Legosi's direction. Gohin glanced at Legosi, then back at the chief. "Anything else?" "Yeah, here. Does this mean anything to you?" He pushed the drawing to Gohin. The panda looked at it intently. "Day depravity?" His eyebrow rose up. "Apparently that was on an armband he was wearing. Is that a gang symbol or something?" "Not that I know of. I've never seen it before." "Well on top of that, it seems that abduction was the motivation; not carnivorous instincts," Chief Bogo added. "Hmmmmm…." Gohin contemplated this to himself, resting his hand under his chin and nodding slowly. I couldn't help but notice his eyes keep drifting my way.

Eventually the panda let his arms fall down at his sides. His expression was sincere. "Looks like we got our first lead." "Come again?" Chief Bogo blinked at him surprised. "Don't you see? This might have something to do with the missing herbivore cases. Haru said that the man tried to kidnap her; not eat her. If there're carnivores going around nabbing herbivores, it would explain why there've been no bodies yet. These aren't one-off attacks; it's obviously an organized crime syndic." "You have no proof of that, Detective," the chief stood up out of his chair, slamming his fists into his desk. Gohin locked eyes with him. "I pretty damn sure this counts, and we've got our first key witness. Detective Haru is perfect for this investigation because she's seen what a possible suspect looks like. And she knows the armband." "So what?" "So, for the first time since this case broke, we've got somewhere to go with it. Now the first thing to do is get Detective Haru and Sergeant Legosi specialized badges."

The colour drained from Chief Bogo's face. "What? Who said that Detective Hopps is being assigned to this case? She's already got another job." "And from what I hear it's a waste of time. I've heard, Bogo, that you haven't been using Haru to the best of her abilities," Gohin remarked and the chief- for the first time ever- backed down a little. The panda when on. "You really want to fight me on this one? Or should we hear what the superintendent has to say about this?" Gohin folded his arms in a victory pose. Chief Bogo looked at him, then at me, then back to Gohin. The most frustrated, annoyed sigh left his lips as he gave his head a single defeated shake. "Alright, bunny- you've got your first case," he didn't bother holding back any venom in his tone.

"Really?!" My eyes lit up both with astonishment and fear. I was admittedly perplexed at the moment. On the one hand, I had been hoping for a job like this since I graduated from university. On the other hand, I wasn't keen on searching the streets to find my would-be attacker. I didn't want to see him again or anyone that had anything to do with him, but I knew turning down this gig now would be a very bad idea. I say no and I'll likely be on parking duty for the rest of my career. I deliberately hid all reservation from my face, trying to look as dumbfounded as possible- which I genuinely was. Gohin winked at me while the chief came out from around his desk over to my seat.

"Let me be clear, Doctor. I do not want you on this case. Despite your "impressive education", I think that having a cute, little bunny rabbit track down a gang of vicious carnivore kidnappers is a bad idea. You have three days to change my mind," his fat finger pointed at me. "Oh, lay off, Bogo. She'll be safe what with Legosi as her partner," Gohin rolled his eyes. "W-What?! Me?!" Legosi gasped, all of us hearing the sound of his voice for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you other plans we should know about?" Chief Bogo shot at Legosi in equally harsh a tone. "You need to go with Detective Haru on the case, Sergeant. You were there last night; you know his scent. If you can track him down using that brilliant nose of yours, Haru can identity him. That'll take care of at least one thing," Gohin's voice was much kinder. "Yes. Let's track him down and charge them. Then you two can go back to your normal jobs," the chief returned to his chair behind his desk. Gohin frowned at him but didn't say anything this time. I merely glanced over at Legosi, who still couldn't look me in the eye. Me? Work with Legosi? It's not the craziest idea I've ever heard. Plus he's a predator; he's strong…. Gohin's right; I'll be safe with him. Only…. Does Legosi even want to be partners with someone like me? He's so hard to read.

With another very heavy sigh, Chief Bogo opened up his top left desk drawer and pulled out a folder. He practically threw it at me, earning another disapproving frown from Gohin. "This is a copy of everything we have so far; as you see, it's pretty much nil. You two will be working from the ground up. And may I remind you, you only have three days. If you can't show me any new evidence on the case in three days' time, your partnership will be dissolved. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir," both Legosi and I said at the same time. "Great," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes. I suppose we took that as our cue to go but he stopped us for one more minute. Only he wasn't looking at me this time but straight at Legosi. Chief Bogo locked stares with him. "And don't let anything happen to her. I'm not going to have a death on the force spoil my perfect record; and especially not from a bunny. It's up to you to make sure nothing bad happens to Detective Hopps out on the field. Remember Sergeant…

If she dies, your head is on the chopping block."


	12. First Meal Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Legosi have their first meal together.

For the longest time, Legosi and I didn't say anything to each other- or at all. We simply wandered up to Officer Clawhauser's desk to collect our special case badges. "Here you are! Two private-eye detective badges. Very cool," the cat handed them over. "Thank you," I took it, having enough tact not to correct his mistake. We weren't private-eyes exactly but close enough. Legosi took his badge and put it into his pocket without a word. He acted aloof and almost scared, I'd say. I don't think he was keen on the idea of being my partner, and again, I don't blame him. Chief Bogo made it crystal clear that if anything bad happened to me, it would be his job on the line. Not only did Legosi have to help solve this case but double-act as my bodyguard. Yeeeeeeeeah, I can see why he wasn't excited for this. Or at least that's how I understood it. If he was happy, he was doing a damn good job hiding it.

The phone rang and Officer Clawhauser left us alone to answer it. For the first time that day I turned my head right to Legosi, forcing a grin. Ok, Haru; just stay calm. It's his job to protect you; it's your job to keep his nerves under control. Just act relaxed, like it's no big deal. That's easier said than done, let me tell you. My head cocked to the side a little as I did my best to act natural; and yes, I know the irony here. Let's move on.

"So uh…. um…." Oh dear god, why is it so hard to talk to him? Is it because he held me so close that I could feel his heartbeat last night? Is it because I know that was his predator instinct taking over himself? Is it because I secretly really enjoyed being coddled in his arms like that? Is it because I know none of that had to do with our actual feelings but pure animal instincts? Dear lord, this is impossible! I took in a deep, cleansing breath. You can do this, Haru; just be yourself. You can do this…

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Wanna go to the canteen and grab something to eat?" Now that sounded too eager- like unnaturally so. Jesus, Haru! Is it so hard just to calm down around him? That pounding in your chest isn't your emotions- it's your animalistic desire to be protected from other carnivores. That would only be heightened after what happened last night. These nerves aren't coming from a place of affection…. It's not like you "like" him or anything; that's…. impossible. Just accept your inner nature and move on; it's the only way I'll be able to function organically around him. With another long inhale, I visibly relaxed my shoulders this time. Now I was able to smile up at him naturally…. Well, sorta. It's better than my first forced grin. Yay, progress!

So the two of us walked down to the canteen- again, in silence. I'd never been to the canteen before, despite it being chalked full of free food for employees. Don't get the wrong idea- this was no luxurious buffet. It had two sections; one for herbivores and carnivores. The counters were clearly not designed for someone my size. I couldn't see over the counter so an uncomfortable rhino had to help me gather a plate. I have a bit of a sweet tooth so it was mainly donuts and fruit. Legosi's plate was the exact opposite of mine, consisting of crispy tofu and eggs. We took our trays and went to sit down near the back of the room, where we wouldn't be such a spectacle; no one knew of our partnership so far, after all.

I tucked into my food right away, not sure what I should do if I didn't start eating. Legosi, on the other hand, didn't eat anything but instead electing to sip at his lukewarm tea. I had to sit on Legosi's sack so we were at eye-length…. Or at least I could see over the tabletop. Poor Legosi's eyes again gazed everywhere but at me; they only shyly peaked at me ever so slightly when my voice suddenly broke the quiet out of nowhere.

"T-Thanks again for letting me sit on your bag. My height is perfect now," well almost. This forced, awkward, tiny grin rolled up the corners of his mouth- just the corners. "I see; that's good." My own small smile began to fade. Awe, poor guy….. This must be so tense for him. What can I do? How can I make this better for him? I wonder what he could be thinking right now….

[Oh, god! I'm repenting from the bottom of my heart. With everything that's happened recently, I thought I've matured a bit, but I was wrong. I thought I started walking, but, in fact, I'm not moving. I was arrogant. I haven't changed. Because I can't even say a single word to her!]

Mmmmm, maybe he's on edge because of what the chief told him. Well if that's the case… One side of my lips curled upward. "Hey, d-don't worry about what Chief said earlier. I-It'll be perfectly safe; I'll be fine. Nothing'll happen; you don't have to worry….." This didn't have the desired effect. Legosi didn't reply, making me anxious. He simply watched me indirectly showing no emotion in his expression. My heart sank. Does he even like me? I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I've caused him nothing but trouble thus far, even though what happened last night wasn't my fault. Still, I didn't want to give up. I mean, he wasn't even eating in front of me; maybe he was nervous to. "A-Aren't you hungry?" I heard myself ask aloud without my brain's permission to speak. I hoped this uneasy stutter would go away soon.

Legosi's gaze shifted around for a second; his mouth opening slightly. "I will…. eat," he hurried to find his fork. He took a large bite of his food, filling his cheeks. When I saw his fangs, my leg gave a small kick- instinctually, of course. I remembered the jaws of the jaguar last night and how he wanted to take a bite out of me. His teeth were just as sharp as Legosi's…..

I gave myself a harsh, chastising mental kick. What the hell is wrong with me?! Legosi's the one who saved me from that creep! If he was going to eat me, he would have done so last night when he had me in his grasp. Legosi can't help the fact that he's a wolf and has canine teeth- that's just the way it is. He can't help that just like I can't help the fact that I have two long ears. Sure, I'll admit…. his fangs do freak me out a little….. But that's to be expected! He's a wolf and I'm a rabbit; it would go against the laws of nature for me to be comfort with any carnivores' fangs. But we're both fully grown, educated, rational adults; we can get passed out nature animal instincts…. most of the time. Legosi's fangs and claws are scary but I have no reason to be scared. I'm perfectly safe right now; I'm safe…. I'm safe with him.

Remembering that, my muscles grew less tense. I returned to my own plate, continuing to eat away. After a few bites, I felt it ok to speak again. My eyes softened somewhat as I calmed down. "I wanted to thank you for last night…. You really saved me back there. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you did….." Legosi didn't say anything but was watching me now with big eyes. I carried on. "I'm sorry that you had to get tied up in all this, but I promise to do my best to solve this case as quickly as possible. It is…. m-my first case, so you'll have to be patient with me."

For a moment, Legosi didn't react. He merely kept his stare in my direction as if to be in a state of shock or awe. Eventually though, his lips parted a sliver; I think he remembered to breathe. He didn't say anything and I don't think that was intentional. His face is so incredibly hard to read- he has the best poker face. I don't know if I would have known how he felt just then, but something behind him caught my eye. Something wagged side to side behind his chair; my heart skipped at beat when I realized that it was his tail. Legosi…. His tail is wagging- he's actually wagging his tail! What does that mean? Is that a good sign? He's not smiling but… he's wagging his tail. Why do canines do that? What could it mean? Would it be tactless to pull out my phone and look up "why do wolves wag their tail?"? Probably. Well, I don't know why it's wagging but I hope it's a good sign. I want Legosi to feel better around me….. I want him to be happy. Don't ask me why I do- I just do.

I really, really do.


	13. While On Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Legosi go to the University of Zootopia's campus. Haru has her first lead.

I didn't really know where to get started. I have to give him credit- Legosi let me take the lead since I had more training. The only problem was that my training was primarily forensic. I wasn't used to working with this little evidence. All we had was the basics of an attacker, some security footage, and the concept of a red armband with a symbol on it. And yes- the first thing Legosi and I did was to check the surrounding buildings for camera footage. It was frustrating to learn that the camera around the bend wasn't working that night. Very helpful indeed.

I sighed more than once that first day. Legosi remained quiet though I could tell he was worried about me. Eventually we got ourselves some ice cream and sat at my usual concrete step; Legosi constantly peering at me through the corner of his eyes as I licked away at my cookie dough scoop. Unsurprisingly another sigh left my lips as my cone lowered slightly. What am I going to do? We're running out of time…..

"You ok?" The sound of Legosi's voice brought me instantly back to reality; it was my first time hearing it in hours. I looked over at him to find him watching me. A kind small grin crossed my lips. "Yeah, I'm just mulling over everything. I honestly have no clue where to start….. Heh, so much for my postdoctoral degree," I pulled my knees up into a huddle, wrapping my free arm around them. My cheek rested gently on my kneecap. What now? Where do we go from here? I don't know what we should do next…. Legosi didn't say anything but his head did fall a little. I flashed him one more smile and shut my eyes.

It's moments like this I missed grad school. Sure, it was hard; PhD was certainly no cakewalk. But I could always research something. I felt so safe and at home on campus, where I could read to my heart's content. My eyes opened a sliver. I never felt this lost with my previous school work….. And I wish I could feel that safe, secure sensation of belonging again. Legosi's shoulders arched when my gaze suddenly wandered back over onto him. My grin reappeared across my lips. I wonder if he'll understand if I ask…. "Hey, Legosi? I'm sorry but would you mind if we went to the University of Zootopia?" He blinked at me incredulously but remained wordless. My eyes lowered in a soft fashion. "We might be able to do some research there," I said, but this was only half the reason I wanted to go there. I just wanted to be somewhere familiar for a while, even if I never attended Zootopia's university exactly.

To my delight, Legosi agreed, and off we went to the university. Just being on campus felt like entering a new, accepting world. I instantly felt safer and better about everything; my mood picking up in a noticeable way. Legosi, on the other hand…. He hadn't been to university in years and seemed very awkward to be on campus grounds. He constantly glanced around, anxiously eying the students all around us. I hadn't been on Zootopia's massive campus before, but I naturally took lead the moment we entering through the front arches. The first and only place to go in my mind was straight to the library, which was six stories high. Needless to say, it was easy to find.

We were able to get inside with no trouble, but even if we were stopped since I had PhD, I could go into any university I'd like. Of course Legosi could come with me. It also helped that he wasn't in his police uniform as the chief instructed him to dress casually for the inspection. I guess research would be easier to conduct if we didn't stick out like a sore thumb. What did stick out was a large grey wolf trailing a tiny dwarf rabbit, but no one said anything. We merely got weird side-eye glances and the occasional whispering. Legosi stood behind me, shifting uncomfortably while I spoke to the librarian, who guided me to the criminology section on the sixth floor. I may not have had much to go on in this case so far but if it's one thing I'm good at, it's conducting research and fast.

Legosi and I found a table by the window where I could bury myself in books. I dove so deep into the material that I kinda forgot Legosi didn't know really what to do. I just read and read, trying to find a lead anywhere. "Day depravity, day depravity…. What does depravity even mean?" Legosi watched me fish out a dictionary from the pile. I searched up the word; I had a general idea of the meaning but wondered if I was missing anything. "Depravity: moral corruption or corruption….. the quality or state of being corrupt, evil, or perverted," the large text lowered as I gazed up to Legosi. He looked like he didn't know what to make of what I just told him. I didn't know what to make of it either; I sucked my lips lightly.

"Mmmmmm, what are we missing here? Why would he have that word specifically on his armband?" I asked out loud but didn't expect the wolf to answer. "Uhhhhhhhh…?" Legosi's eyes wandered out into nowhere ponderingly. I thought for a moment. "What's another word for "depravity"? Where's a thesaurus?" Legosi went to fetch me one. "Thank you," I took it, flipping through the pages fast.

"Depravity, depravity; let's see. Criminality, degradation, abandonment, baseness…." None of these stuck out to me. I considered everything for another minute. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe the best way to start is from the opposite end and work our way over. Just for the hell of it, I looked up antonyms for the word. "Good, goodness, morality, virtue, honour, purity…" "What's that?" Legosi finally asked me. "The opposite of depravity," I sat back in my chair, still thinking. I peered up to my partner just then; the wheels in my head rapidly turning.

"Depravity…. It must have something to do with Zootopia's criminal underbelly. Well, of course it does; only criminals kidnap people. But there's something more to it. Why would he have that armband? Why is it red? Why does it have those two characters on it?" Legosi didn't say anything because I knew he didn't have the answers. But maybe he did have some different useful information. Our gazes met again. "Legosi, tell me something; and don't be afraid to be honest. I won't judge you, I promise. Have you…. ever been to the Black Market before?" Legosi's eyes instantly widened as his face was flushed. He took a second to recapture his composure. "U-Uh, o-only for work," he sputtered, unable to look me in the eye while speaking. It was clear he was uncomfortable discussing this with me- a herbivore. Heck, there were probably my kind for sale at that god forsaken place. "Did you see anything that might be….?" "Nothing!" He said a little too quickly. Seeing how anxious this topic made me, I decided to let it drop. But this did make me recall something Gohin had told me. ["The meat sold at the Black Market secretly comes from hospitals and funeral homes."] I guess there could be an argument made that it's a necessary evil, a virtue depravity… My ears perked up. "Legosi?" The moment I said his name, his huge awkward eyes shot back to me.

"What's the closest hospital to the Black Market?"


End file.
